1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a paging receiver and, more particularly, to a paging receiver suitable for receiving fee-charging information provided as message information by an information service company.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior Art
In a paging system, a message can be transmitted to a paging receiver.
By utilizing such a paging system, a service for providing fee-charging information such as stock information or noble metal quotation information to a plurality of contractors is available.
In order to receive such information, in addition to specific reception control data (e.g., an individual address), reception control data (e.g., a common address) common to receivers who have contracts to receive the information must be set for each receiver. Conventionally, the reception control data is stored in a memory incorporated in a paging receiver. Since the reception control data is stored in the internal memory, however, the contents of the internal memory must be rewritten each time the contract contents of the service are changed or another type of service is additionally provided. Therefore, a change operation is very cumbersome.
Normally, a service of this type is based on a one-month contract, i.e., a charge is paid once a month. According to this payment system, however, a problem of nonpayment of the charge may occur for the information service company. In addition, since a use frequency does not always correspond to the charge, a user may feel the charge is comparatively high.